


天降

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: **是初次。**手動破解魔法。**不是”含”R18內容——”就是”R18內容。拜託慎入RRRR。
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	天降

**Author's Note:**

> **是初次。  
> **手動破解魔法。  
> **不是”含”R18內容——”就是”R18內容。拜託慎入RRRR。

安達站在黑澤臥室的落地窗前，心裡怦怦跳著，看著倒影中那件極其昂貴的深藍色睡衣，也無法讓他獲得一點舒緩，但他萬分慶幸自己至今仍舊未見那件白浴袍的蹤影，不然他會羞恥到無法直視對方。他合理懷疑黑澤家真的有那一套浴袍。

在分神的這會，安達絲毫沒注意黑澤躡手躡腳地接近。黑澤兩手一圈從背後熊抱，讓他著著實實地大吃一驚。  
「黑、黑澤？」  
他一點也不嫌肉麻的男友把臉埋進他的頸間，啵地好大一聲親在了裸露的肌膚上。  
「嗯，當然是我。」  
**每次看到安達穿這件睡衣，我就忍不住心動。**

黑澤把下巴墊在他的肩上，雙臂摟著他，左搖右晃，晃得他更心慌意亂。  
「在想什麼？」  
「沒有......」  
「沒有？」黑澤在玻璃落地窗的反光中面帶笑意。  
「嗯......沒什麼——」安達迴避視線而側過臉，結果被黑澤搶快親了一口嘴角。  
「安達不說的話，我就要一直親你了哦。」黑澤打趣他，又再親了一下。再一下。

「黑澤——」  
黑澤扶著他的腰背，一手撈起他的膝彎，將整個人打橫抱起，嚇得安達一失衡就緊摟住他的脖子。  
「啊！別、別突然......」看到黑澤低頭看他，忽地沒了底氣，只能羞赧地把臉埋進男友的胸膛。「......這樣......我好歹也是快一百八的男人......」  
他聽見黑澤從胸腔裡傳出的那陣低沉的笑聲，悅耳得令人惱火。  
**準確來說是178公分。我對安達的一切都暸若指掌哦。**  
有什麼了不起。安達不服氣地腹誹。我才不會為你的每一句話心跳加速......很快就不會了！

黑澤輕柔地將他放在床鋪上。黑澤從未不知輕重，安達不合時宜地想道。  
他在黑澤作勢起身的時候，伸手撈他的頸項，幾乎是在碰觸到的剎那，黑澤停止了一切動作。安達甚至覺得他連吐息也中斷了。

「黑澤，我們要不要......試試看？」  
知易行難。安達發現自己的嘴跟手無法同時運作——他沒如願撈到黑澤的脖子，只好順勢把前臂擱在他肩膀上，像搭死黨或兄弟的肩膀一樣。他尷尬到想直接鑽進棉被裡，但說出口的話已覆水難收了。  
安達深吸了幾口氣，仍然感到呼吸困難。他在臉上扯出一個輕鬆的微笑，試圖展現一點氣魄，「你準備好了嗎？」

黑澤沒忍住噗哧一笑，「一直都是哦。」  
**太可愛了吧，我的安達。緊張的樣子百看不厭。**  
黑澤把他的手臂塞進被子裡，一邊面色從容、溫柔地回應，「不過我覺得——」 **現在對安達而言或許還太早。**  
「那個，我、我是說認真的！」安達對自己的笨拙感到惱怒，但除了心聲，他同時也察覺到對方的刻意迴避。

儘管如此，現在黑澤的神情似乎有些動搖了。  
「我也是，」黑澤小心翼翼地說，「但我覺得我們可以再等一下，如果你之後真的......」  
**如果安達只是為了我......而且我怕自己控制不住。我怕安達事後會討厭我。**

「我想要。」  
黑澤怔怔地望著他，嘴也沒合攏，只是看著安達從被自己包得嚴實的棉被裡，萬般掙扎地坐起身。  
「真的嗎？你完全不用......勉強自己。」  
**我沒有魔法，不知道安達心裡想什麼，安達太善良了，如果他真的只是為我著想......**

安達揪住他的領子，在他的嘴唇啄了一下，「我想要你。」  
一時半刻，黑澤就僅僅是瞪著他。  
但也在頃刻間，黑澤一腳屈膝跪在床上，傾身捧著他的臉接吻。從唇齒間傳來的難以阻擋的充沛情感讓安達招架不住。實際上，他沒有一次承受得住黑澤的熱情。安達聽到他腦海裡驟雨疾風，挾帶那洶洶來襲的念頭——  
**我也是，你絕對不會知道我有多想要你......**  
**我想要你想到快瘋了！**

安達趴跪在床上，手肘與膝蓋支撐著，他隆起的肩胛骨、微微凹陷的腰脊與抬起的臀部形成一條漂亮的曲線。  
兩條腿像圓規一樣岔開，即將被好好使用。  
安達很想叫黑澤停止用公司裡那些文具來比喻，但他不知道做或不做哪個比較毀壞氣氛。而且他不知為何也感到有些亢奮。當黑澤手掌撫上他的大腿時，他不由自主地抖了一下。

**安達連這裡都這麼好看。**

當黑澤沾著潤滑液的手指插進來的時候，他憶起黑澤修長而節骨分明的手指，還有寬大溫暖的手掌，抓握的時候青筋佈起。那日黑澤從流氓手中救下他，牢牢握住肩膀的手掌充滿力道，堅定不搖；還有他在電梯口約了飯局卻落荒而逃的那次，黑澤一把捉住自己手臂，五指扣得生緊，根本無法逃脫，他的雙手厚實、有力......

他痛恨自己過於擅長注意細節，一旦回憶起那些片刻，他就心緒難平，難以遏止地心動。  
但這些事情可以使他分心，因為被侵入的感覺太過怪異了。指交的動作非常地緩慢，縱然感受不到疼痛，卻也無法立刻適應。  
儘管如此，等到黑澤按到了一處地方，他就再也無法分心。  
安達壓抑的氣息中夾雜了一些綿軟的鼻音，黑澤不可能沒注意到，因為他的手指立即改變策略，開始有方向性地按壓著那處。  
「啊......」  
為什麼他連手指都那麼優秀啊......不公平......  
安達埋進自己臂彎裡，妄圖遮掩令人害臊的聲音。

黑澤對他的一切求知若渴。

 **這遠比我想像的更......色情。**  
安達的兩條大腿白晃晃地立在眼前，腿部肌肉不止顫抖，像一頭初生的小鹿，搖搖欲墜，跪也跪不穩。在他的觸碰之下，小腹時不時繃緊，腰背起起伏伏。看到安達對他露出這種毫無防備的姿態，更為他的一舉一動而反應，內心不禁升起一種有別於純粹性愉悅的滿足。

安達抖得太厲害，他不得不再度握住他的腰肢，而把自己的勃發的陽具晾在一旁。  
安達著急地伸手向後探，一撈了空，二才抓住了黑澤那隻搭上腰際的手腕，像在制止他、又像在求救。

抽插的水聲愈趨明顯，呻吟也愈惹人憐惜。安達扭著腰想要躲避刺激來源，手腳在床單上推起層層皺折。

黑澤一點也沒減緩速度。 **我想讓安達先高潮。**

然而安達再也跪不住了，上半身早已坍塌，乖順地趴伏著。  
黑澤這才抽出手指。他撈起安達翻過身，瞬間被這張迷離恍惚的面孔給攫住了心臟。他強迫自己的視線從那張小口小口輕喘的嘴巴上移開。

「還好嗎？」黑澤臉上仍掛著那副和善無害的笑容，如果忽略額上的汗滴和乾燥的雙唇，就毫無破綻。不料他語氣裡的急迫露了餡，「我繼續囉？」  
**還沒真的插進去就哭了，好色情......**  
他俯身與安達接吻，一邊再度探入手指，安達在他的親吻中哽咽不已，說話不成句子。  
**啊......要我忍耐太強人所難了......**

黑澤攬著他的後頸，從前額為始，一路往下親吻，鼻梁、臉頰、耳朵、下巴、脖頸、胸口，那種虔誠與敬重更勝信仰崇拜。  
**我的天使......我的天使......**  
舌面刷過乳頭，很快就將它舔得紅腫立起，又再三嘬咬。來自各處的刺激讓安達小腹止不住地抽蓄。黑澤朝他愛人的肚皮咬了一口，順利地導致了驚慌的顫音與克制不住的顫抖。  
**安達真的好敏感。**

他張嘴含進安達勃起的性器，緩慢地吞吐。底下插入的手指趁勢從兩指變成了三指。  
安達放在身側的手攥住床單，另一手忍不住抓著黑澤汗濕的髮頂，又不敢真的動作。朝兩側大張的腿夾住了黑澤的頭顱，白嫩的大腿摩擦過他臉側，時不時輕踩著他的肩膀，直到向後退的意圖被看破，令黑澤騰出一手扣緊他的左腿。  
「不要、不要......」無路可退的安達先是喃喃嘟囔起來，但隨著黑澤嘴唇包覆了他的前端、刻意地用舌頭撥弄肉冠，便又不能自己地忘情呻吟。  
「哼嗯——我快要......嗯——」

**安達，可以射出來了哦。**

安達渾身癱軟，汗淋淋濕漉漉，像溺水般呼吸滯澀。他還覺得自己漂浮了起來，在一片虛空中，伸手猶若可以觸及雲彩。

即便淚眼朦朧，他也能看見黑澤舔嘴的樣子——事實上他就算閉眼也能想像這一個黑澤對他做過起碼七次的動作，但直到此刻才變得格外意味深長。

黑澤起身跪坐，矯健地扯掉自己的上衣，手臂的肌肉擎起，絲毫不猶豫地向他展現一片光裸胸膛，他的性感與陽剛張弛有度，舉手投足一顰一笑就像台上的模特般落落大方、自信從容。與他的忸怩和難為情形成天懸地隔的對比，安達再度為他們的差異感到不可思議。

黑澤脫掉長褲時，安達才見識到自己男友饒有份量的性器，翹得筆直，隨著他動作而晃盪。他感到既害怕又興奮。  
他聽見黑澤拆開包裝、戴上套子的聲音。

他從未聽過如此惹人心悸的聲音。

「哈......嗯......」黑澤咬著下唇，發出沉重的喘息，他一邊套弄了幾下陰莖，將潤滑液抹得更勻，一邊用銳利而深邃的眼神將他灼傷。安達慌地抬臂擋住自己的臉，擋住他的目光如炬。  
**如果安達下次可以親自幫我戴上就好了呢。**

安達實在忍不住情動，鼻腔裡洩出一聲嗚咽。  
黑澤根本就是故意的！安達忿忿地想道。明天我就不是魔法師了看你怎麼捉弄我！

黑澤兩手握著安達的腰肢托向自己，安達被這樣突如其來的霸道舉動給弄愣了，弄得心慌意亂也心醉情迷。  
黑澤提起他的腳踝，落了一個吻在上面。他的目光始終鎖著安達，既濃情蜜意又帶有不似平常的侵略性。他的吻沿著小腿、大腿留下一連串潮濕熱燙的吻，連親帶咬，又啃又舔。安達深感自己要被生吞活剝。這種念頭讓他顫慄不已。  
**我的天使......我的天使......**  
**像落水了一樣，全身濕搭搭的。**  
**向我求救，我純潔可愛的天使，**  
**接住你了，在我懷裡，**  
**可我不是好人，想讓你濕得徹底......**

黑澤忘記押韻了。安達迷迷糊糊地想。

「安達。」  
黑澤向他索吻，吸吮他的上唇瓣，饒富技巧舔拭他的牙齦，纏捲起無處安放的舌頭，依依不捨地輕扯著他的下唇。  
「安達。」  
安達不知道一個吻也能讓人暈頭轉向。  
「安達。」  
粗長的陽具抵在下面，慢悠悠地的摩擦，被刺激到的穴口一收一縮，渾身泛起一陣疙瘩。黑澤粗重的喘息灌進耳道。安達完全想不通黑澤含著他的耳垂怎麼還能說話。  
「安達，我可以嗎？」  
**我想進去。**  
「如果你還......」  
**我好想要安達。好想要進去。好想要。求你了。拜託讓我進去。**  
「你現在還可以拒絕......如果你還沒準備好......」  
**我好想進去。求求你了。我沒辦法再忍下去了。**  
「安達......」  
**我想要你，清。**  
黑澤的聲音幾乎讓他的腦袋超載，他渾身燒得通紅，心跳也失控了。他再也無法抗拒體內四處竄升的慾望。  
「快點......進來啦......嗯......」兩條腿蹭了上去，兩人都發出深重的喘氣聲，「......笨蛋優一。」

**好緊。**  
那是漫長又折磨人的過程。光是要把那根堅挺的陽具推入柔嫩的窄穴，就令倆人滿頭大汗。  
黑澤親吻他糾結的眉頭與緊閉雙眼，又生怕他喘不過氣，未敢進一步動作。尤其安達還勒得很緊，讓他脹大的性器隱隱作疼。

完全進入時兩人已汗流浹背，但這已比黑澤預想的還快多了，安達很努力聽從他的指示深呼吸，盡力放鬆自己以接納他。他滿是憐愛地抹去流淌在安達臉頰上的淚與汗。  
**我好愛你。**  
他一思及自己能擁有安達的第一次，就難以抑制地情動。他幾欲落淚。

「別怕，我們慢慢來。」  
他的愛人咬著下唇，雙眼蓄滿不安與驚懼，卻未迴避地凝望著他，微微地頷首。  
**你好美。你知道自己現在的樣子多美嗎？**

黑澤坐起身，下體微幅地挺動起來，直到安達的表情不再那麼緊繃，便逐漸加快抽插的速度。  
「可以嗎？會不舒服嗎？」  
安達難以言喻那種被完全填滿又落入虛空的感受。黑澤的陰莖緊依他的內壁而出入，彼此摩擦產生的快感像電流一樣直竄腦門。僅用於維持己身意識的一線清明，他幾乎耗盡了所有力氣。  
「安達？這樣可以嗎？」  
**太舒服了。安達，你裡面好舒服。**  
「別說了......啊！」安達失聲叫出來，辨不清黑澤的心聲或說出的話。  
「哈......好棒、你太棒了......」黑澤的粗喘也濃重了起來。  
**又熱又緊。**  
**好敏感。**  
安達熱得無力思考了，他被頂得整個人前後搖晃。對於即將失控的官能體驗，徹底束手無策。

沒過多久，安達的膝蓋便漸漸併攏在一塊。黑澤藉勢換了姿勢，將他雙腿扛到自己同一側肩膀上，換了角度繼續肏幹。  
安達顯然一點也無法適應，他捂著嘴，難耐地弓起腰肢，腳趾曲起。  
「哈嗯.....黑澤......」  
聽到愛人叫喚，黑澤立刻停下了動作，俯身向前，用身子牢牢地罩住他，把他置入一個安全的擁抱中。  
安達伸手勾住他的脖子，把臉埋進他肩膀。那處仍痙攣得很厲害，一圈一圈地吸吮著插在深處的肉棒。  
肩上傳出抽噎的細微聲響。對於初嘗禁果的魔法師來說，這份太過劇烈的性愛定令他難以消受。

「我在，別怕，」他撥開安達額前瀏海，梳理他蓬亂的髮尾，又安慰地親吻側臉，「沒事哦。安達，你真的好棒。」  
**好可愛，好想欺負一下。我是不是太壞心了。**  
「我不要......那個嗚......」  
「對不起，不會了，我太心急了，對不起。」他趕緊安撫道，帶著歉意吻他發紅的眼角。  
**真抱歉，我實在太想讓安達的第一次永生難忘了。原諒我，安達。**

換回了原本姿勢，黑澤抱著他又開始新的一輪。安達完全被黑澤整個人籠罩，面對這樣全然的佔有，他深感在劫難逃。

「等等、等一下，會不行......」  
「不會哦，相信我。」黑澤放緩了節奏，又深又重的插幹起來。在這般煎熬的磨動之下，被操開的濕熱軟穴變得更加纏人，每每黑澤退至只剩前端還在的時候，飢渴的肉洞就頻頻縮緊。

黑澤將安達抱緊他脖子的手臂解開，推放在肩膀兩側，黑澤的手沿著安達的臂膀向末端撫去直至掌心，終與他十指交扣。  
那瞬間他們都感到心裡澎湃的情感漫如泉湧。

而黑澤的動作一點都不怠慢，甚至更為激烈。他緩慢拔出又重重頂入。安達動情地跟著擺動腰臀，迎合他的節奏。  
**安達喜歡我這樣做嗎？**  
「啊、啊、啊......等一下......」  
**這樣呢？可以嗎？**  
「慢一點......啊！」  
黑澤往下探去，猶有餘力地幫他手淫。  
「哈啊、哈啊、哈啊——啊！」  
快感倏地爬升到巔峰，安達在高潮的恍惚中害怕極了，只想尋求愛人的溫暖，也得償所願地獲得鋪天蓋地的吻。

稀微的晨光穿透布簾，灑落在這一刻寧靜的片晌，幸而這個假日沒有人需要早起收窗簾。即便如此，上班族的生理時鐘喚醒了相依而眠的倆人。

 **早安。**  
黑澤笑起來時，雙眼周圍總會皺起幾條明顯的紋路。  
「早安。」  
安達按奈不住心動，伸手觸碰困在他眼角細紋間的鎏光。  
黑澤握住他的手，在他的掌心烙下一吻。  
倆人無聲地笑了。

「所以安達的魔法會消失嗎？」  
「應該會吧，」他思忖著，「不過我感覺不是瞬間消失，好像是慢慢的消失。」

「而且......」安達又臉紅了，默默把手收回來，「昨天......就感覺有點怪了。」  
「甚麼意思？」黑澤從棉被裡撈他的腰，將整個人拉近自己。  
「就好像......以前你激動的時候......都會有畫面，但昨天晚上我都沒看到了，只聽到聲音。」  
「原來還有畫面......」黑澤短暫陷入了沉思，不過他旋即綻放笑容，「但我昨天確實沒想像什麼，而且安達就在我面前，我還要想像什麼呢？」  
**應該說我完全無法分心。因為安達太可愛的關係。**  
「想像的根本比不上現實中的安達。」  
**而且也更色情呢。**  
「騙人......那個......的時候，你明明就一直濫用我的線路。」  
「啊，我只是在心裡想了幾句話而已，因為安達直接聽到的話，我就可以更專心地讓安達舒服了。」  
「什麼啦......」  
「還是，你喜歡直接聽我對你說？」黑澤的四指貼上他的脖頸，拇指撫著柔軟的耳廓，「我很樂意哦。」  
「謝謝不用！」安達低頭鑽進他的懷抱，耳根都燒紅了。

**只要我還活著的每一天，就會永遠記得昨天晚上。**  
黑澤又在胡思亂想了。超肉麻啦。安達在心裡做鬼臉，暗暗想道。嗯，但是有點感動呢......  
**啊，應該錄下來的。我怎麼沒想到，好可惜！**  
「欸！不可以啦！」可惜個鬼啊！  
黑澤大笑。  
「當然是開玩笑的。」他在內心又補充道： **安達允許的話我才會錄哦。**  
「我永遠都不會允許的！」  
「那安達要隨時準備好現場演出了。」  
他就是贏不過王牌營業員的嘴。安達惱羞極了。他拉著棉被一角蒙頭蓋面，笨拙地翻了個身。黑澤笑著從背後環抱住他的幸福。

**Author's Note:**

> *後記*  
> 啊......（腎虛語氣）  
> 黑澤穩穩地接住了他失翼（魔法）的天使！


End file.
